The New Hero
by AnimeTL
Summary: Goku is now transported by Shenron to a new world. A world in need of more Heroes. After the fight with Super 17, he is now moving on. Read his life as a member of the team.


**Chapter 1: A new hero in a new world**

I'm sorry, but I'm really craving this. Anyway I hope you enjoy and some help will be nice.**  
**

XXXXXXXXXX

Goku was riding on Shenron into an unknown world where he could fight to his hearts content. It was a tough battle with Super android 17 and it showed Goku he still had a lot more training to do. Goku of course would return to his world, but after he was done. Shenron had then blew out a green flame and disappeared. The seven dragon balls appeared then swirled around and soon seem to go into Goku's body. It was then that Goku fell into the new world.

Goku was on the ground, in the night but there was something happening. Goku had landed near a burning building where a ton of people had gathered. There were firefighters there but the fire was too intense to help them. Goku could hear screaming inside the burning building and flew in to help.

"Hello! Is anyone in here!" Goku shouted

"Goku heard screaming inside the the room next to him. He destroyed the door and saw a family in there. The mother and father were holding onto their daughter for dear life. "Hey it's ok, I'll get you out of here."

They didn't say anything but nod. Goku charged himself up and blasted the one of the walls and flew the entire family down. After they were safe with the fire fighters he came in and rescued the rest. Goku managed to rescue all the people he flew down. The building's fire was put out but sadly the fire had done too much damage. The building collapsed on itself but luckily no one was hurt.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Goku heard that and various other questions

"I'm Goku and-" Goku couldn't finish his sentence as he was picked up and sped away

"Object secured, bringing him back to the cave now. Hey Nice saving those people kid. Their are some people who'd like to meet you. Name's Kid Flash, nice to meet you. Maybe one day you can be as great a hero as Superman." Wally said joking

"I'm Goku. Who's Superman?" Goku asked

Wally just looked speechless. "Oh kid, you are in for a surprise." Wally said then ran faster to the cave

XXXXXXXXXX

Wally had just reached the cave with Goku asleep on his shoulders. "Hey guys, here's the little guy Batman told me to get. Wonder what makes the kid so special besides the fact he can fly?"

The team was looking at Goku with Curiosity. "Aww he's so cute!" Megan said waking Goku up effectively

"Where am I?" Goku said yawning

It was then that Batman came in on the screen. "I'll cut to the point. There was an anomaly in in space time. We traced the source back to him."

"Ms. Martian, I want you to check him out. See what he knows and how he came here." Batman said then was gone

Goku was still a little sleepy, but got a look at Ms. Martian. "Hey are you a Namekian?"

Ms. Martian was confused. She had heard of a lot of alien species names but never a Namekian. "No I'm afraid not sorry. Now Goku I'm just gonna look through your head alright?" she asked as if talking to a child

Goku looked confused. He wasn't sure if letting someone look into head was a good idea. He looked confused

"Don't worry kid, she's the best there is." Wally tried to assure

"That is right. You are among friends here." said Aqualad joined along

"Yeah their's nothing to worry about." Said Robin

"Besides we don't hurt kids. We're the next members of the Justice League." Said Artemis

Superboy stayed quiet. There was something about Goku that seemed different.

Goku nodded and let Ms. Martian look through Goku's mind. There she saw everything. She saw him when he was a baby with Grandpa Gohan, When he fought in the World Martial Arts tournament, When he died and came back over and over, When he fought Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Baby, the dark dragons, entrusting the world into Vegeta, and all of his other many opponents, When he turned into his Super Saiyan forms. And even when he saved the people of Earth and getting them to safety and also Shenron. When it was all over Ms. Martian collapsed. "He really isn't a kid. Hello Megan he crossed through space time, there was no way he could be a regular kid."

The rest of the members were confused. "Come on Megan, he can't be that amazing, he's just a kid." said Artemis

"Oh no he isn't. This kid has done enough to rival Superman, power and all." Megan then shared what she was with the rest of the team

When they saw it all they looked at Goku with amazement, and awe. Superboy looked especially confused. He wore the S with pride, but after seeing this. it made it seem minor.

Robin was already reporting in this all to Batman and the league. In less than a minute Superman was already in along with some of the other league members via zeta tube.

It was Superman, Black Canary, and the Flash. "It's nice to meet you Goku, when I 'saw' your exploits I knew I had to come. These are my friends, Black Canary and the Flash. We saw what you can do, and we'd like for you to join the team, and hopefully in a few years the Justice League. We are here now to test you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, what are the tests?" Goku said

"The tests are to measure your limits and to see how strong you are, not to mention your ingenuity and skill."

XXXXXXXXXX

Goku was in a room with Black Canary and they were taking a martial arts pose. Everyone was watching to see who would make the first move. When they did Goku threw a punch and Black Canary caught it but not before feeling the strength he developed. Goku then grabbed Canary's hand and threw her across the room. She back flipped and landed on her feet. Goku then came in close in an instant and threw a volley of near sightless punches at blinding speeds. Canary managed to dodge each blow and was about to screech when Superman stopped it.

"Ok that's enough. You've shown us that you can Match Canary's skills. Now it's time to see if you can match strength."

Goku was led to a machine with giant weights on it. Goku was put under it and then lifted his hands waiting for the weights. "Ok we're gonna take this nice and slow." Superman said The weight dropped

Eachone was as twice as heavy as the rest. They were half way when Goku started to scream. "Goku! Goku! We can stop!"

"No I can take it!" Suddenly Goku's hair started to rise and energy could be sensed from Goku "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H"

In a flash he transformed clouding up the room and the protective barrier the group and the three league members were behind. When the smoke cleared they saw Goku's change.

His hair was spiked up and golden in color. His black eyes were now a bluish green and a golden aura of power was rising around Goku. And Goku was now holding the weights with only one hand. And his Tail was hanging out. "I am the Saiyan raised on Earth. I am the Super Saiyan. I am Goku.


End file.
